Conventionally, as vehicle marker lamps, for example, turn signal lamps or tail and stop lamps have been installed on the front and rear sides of a vehicle. A pedestrian around the vehicle or the driver of another vehicle can be aware of the advancing direction or deceleration state of the vehicle by these marker lamps. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-149986.